Back On Track
by Thundarr The Barbarian
Summary: Tai The Swamp Urchin shows her gratitude to Thundarr and Ariel for helping her get her railroad business back on track. This story is Rated NC-17 for graphic sexual content, nudity, and adult language. It is NOT meant for children. You have been warned!
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:**

Thundarr The Barbarian and the characters of Thundarr, Princess Ariel, Ookla The Mok, and Tai The Swamp Urchin were created by Joe Ruby and Ken Spears of Ruby Spears Productions. The copyrights to these characters are owned by Warner Brothers.

This story was written for fun, not for profit. No copyright infringements have been made, intentionally or otherwise. I own nothing but the story itself.

**Author's Note:**

This story involves _extreme graphic sexual content_. It is intended _for adults only_. Anyone under the age of 18 should not be reading this story. Please be advised that this story contains the following: Adult Situations, anal sex, chain sex, f/f/m, Fantasy, Finger fucking, fisting, Future Fic, graphic sex, nudity, OOC [Out of Character], Oral sex, Rimming, rough sex, sexual references, smut, Threesome, Underage Sex

**IF YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO READ THIS STORY, THEN GET OUT NOW!**


	2. Back On Track

In the year 1994, from out of space comes a runaway planet! Hurtling between The Earth and The Moon! Unleashing cosmic destruction! Man's civilization is cast in ruin. Two thousand years later, Earth is reborn. A strange new world rises from the old. A world of savagery, super science, and sorcery. But one man bursts his bonds to fight for justice! Together with his companions, Ookla The Mok, and Princess Ariel! He pits his strength! His courage! And his fabulous Sunsword against the forces of evil! He is . . . THUNDARR THE BARBARIAN!

Thundarr The Barbarian, Princess Ariel, and Ookla The Mok are all lying down on a soft patch of grass next to the railroad tracks, thoroughly exhausted, and looking forward to a well deserved rest. Thundarr and Ookla had just finished helping Tai, the former swamp urchin who had helped Thundarr and Ariel rescue Ookla from a band of carocks about a year ago, get her train back on its tracks. Tai, Ookla and Ariel had to turn Tai's train into a walking machine so that they could rescue Thundarr from the clutches of his arch nemesis, the evil wizard Gemini and his hawk mutant henchmen. They were able to get to the barbarian just before Gemini had him dipped into a magical pool, which petrifies any living thing that enters its waters and turns them to stone. Then they threw Gemini into the pool, where he remains, a stone statue. Then Thundarr and Ookla had to drag the train all the way back to the railroad, and put it back on its tracks. Then while Ariel and Tai were busy repairing the damage to the engine, Thundarr and Ookla had to replace the bridge which Gemini had destroyed in order to trap the barbarian. But now the train is fixed, the track is fixed, and the bridge is fixed. With nothing left to fix, Thundarr, Ariel, and Ookla just lie in the grass and enjoy a well deserved rest. Ookla is already snoring loudly, as only a mok can snore. Thundarr closes his eyes and enjoys the feel of the sunshine on his skin. Just as he's about to dose off, Tai walks up to them and shakes Thundarr awake. Thundarr opens one sleepy eye and looks at the girl.

"What is it, swamp urchin?" he asks.

"I want you and Ariel to come with me," she tells him.

"What for?" inquires the barbarian.

"I wish to express my gratitude to you two for getting my train back on track."

"There's no need," says Ariel, "We were glad to do it."

"I insist," says Tai.

"Very well," says Thundarr, "Lead the way, girl."

Tai leads the barbarian and the sorceress to the other side of the tracks, where she had laid out several blankets on the far side of her train. The two friends look about at the blankets in confusion.

"So how exactly is it that you wish to express your gratitude?" asks Thundarr.

"Like this," she replies, and she pulls her tattered dress up over her head and tosses it to the ground.

The girl is only about thirteen years old. Her breasts have just begun developing. Her pussy has very little hair on it, and the hair it does have is more like peach fuzz. Thundarr and Ariel stand there staring, rather in awe of what is being offered.

"Tai, you don't have to . . ." Ariel begins to say.

"I want to," interrupts Tai, "I have wanted to ever since I helped you beat the carocks."

She walks over to Thundarr and starts unbuckling his belt.

"Tai . . ." he begins to say.

"Shut up and fuck me!" orders the girl, and she slips Thundarr's fur vest off of his shoulders.

Tai begins sucking and nibbling on Thundarr's nipples as she unties the draw string which holds up his fur loincloth. She slips the garment down to his ankles and starts stroking his cock. Despite his earlier objections to this form of payment, his manhood was already rock hard by the time the former swamp urchin got his clothes off. Princess Ariel slips out of her blue leotard and walks up behind Tai. She begins kissing the nape of the girl's neck, and massaging her tiny young breasts. Tai can feel her nipples getting hard at the sorceress's touch. She turns around and gives Princess Ariel a deep, passionate kiss, probing the more experienced woman's mouth with her eager tongue. Thundarr takes Tai by the waist and slides his hand down to her crotch, where he gently begins to massage her clit.

"Mmmmmm," Tai moans in pleasure.

The three of them lie down on the blankets Tai had lain out for them. Tai lies on her back and spreads her legs. Princess Ariel goes down between the girl's smooth young thighs and begins licking at her tight virgin snatch. She shoves her tongue right into Tai's pussy, sucking on her labia and licking her tender pink clit.

"Mmmm, yeah," moans Tai, "That's it! Lick my clit! Suck on my pussy! Fuck me with your tongue! Fuck yeah! I love it!"

Then Thundarr kneels down next to the swamp urchin's head, and the blonde girl eagerly wraps her lips around his cock and starts sucking. She bobs her head up and down as she works his shaft with her tongue. Thundarr moans in pleasure. For a virgin, this girl really knows what she's doing. Princess Ariel starts finger fucking Tai's pussy. Tai moans some more.

"Oh yeah!" she says, "That's it! Fuck my tight little pussy with those fingers! Fuck it good and hard! Lick my clit while you do that! Fuck! That's so good!"

Then Ariel takes her fingers out of Tai's pussy and shoves them up inside her asshole.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" she shouts, "Yeah! Fuck! Fuck my asshole with your fingers! Fuck, that feels good!"

"Hey Thundarr!" says Ariel. "What do you say we switch places?"

"Lords Of Light!" says the barbarian, "I thought you'd never ask!"

Ariel crawls up to Tai's face and straddles her head. The young blonde eagerly starts licking away at Ariel's snatch. The beautiful Chinese sorceress puts her head back and moans in pleasure at the rapid flicking of Tai's tongue against her clit. Thundarr moves over to Tai's pelvic area. He spreads her legs as he kneels down between her thighs. Then he presses the head of his rock hard manhood against her moist little thirteen year old pussy. Then with one mighty pelvic thrust, he shoves it in.

"OH FUCK!" shouts the swamp urchin.

Then Thundarr begins a rythmic thrusting of his hips. Starting slow, then going faster, and faster.

"OH YEAH!" says Tai, "OH FUCK! OH FUCK YEAH! FUCK THAT PUSSY THUNDARR! FUCK IT HARD! HARDER! FASTER! YEAH!"

"New position!" says Ariel.

The sorceress moves off of Tai's face and lies on her back, her legs in the air and spread wide. Tai pushes Thundarr away, who pulls his cock out of her pussy so that she can reposition herself. Tai rolls over and gets up on all fours, crawling over to Ariel and burying her face in between the sorceress's thighs. Ariel moans in pleasure as the young girl licks her hot, wet pussy. Thundarr crawls up behind Tai, then slips his big hard cock into her pussy from behind and starts fucking her doggy style. Tai sucks on Ariel's clit as she's being fucked from behind, and starts finger fucking the older woman's pussy. She starts with one finger. Then she adds a second finger. Then a third. Then she sticks all four fingers in there. Then she tucks in her thumb and pushes hard until her whole hand goes right up inside Princess Ariel's twat. Then the former swamp urchin balls her hand up into a fist and begins pumping it back and forth inside Ariel's cunt, all the while licking and sucking on her clit. Ariel just lies back and writhes in ecstasy.

"OH FUCK!" shouts the princess, "FUCK YEAH! THAT'S IT! USE YOUR FIST! LICK MY CLIT! FUCK ME HARD! MAKE ME CUM! MAKE ME . . . AAAAAUURRRRGGHHHH!"

Princess Ariel cums all over Tai's hand and in her face. The blonde girl licks up every last drop, as the sorceress goes into spasms of pure sexual pleasure. Then she gets up on her knees while Ariel lies on the blanket in total bliss. She looks alluringly over her shoulder at the barbarian who's fucking her.

"On your back, big man!" she tells him.

Thundarr pulls his dick out of her pussy and lies down on his back. Tai puts his dick in her mouth and gives it a few good sucks before straddling the barbarian's hips and easing his manhood into her pussy once again. Then she leans forward and begins riding Thundarrs cock. Slowly at first, then faster and faster. Princess Ariel crawls over to where her two lovers are fucking and spreads Tai's butt cheeks. Then she buries her face in the younger girl's ass and starts licking her asshole. Not just licking it, but shoving her tongue right up inside it.

"Oh yeah!" says Tai, "That's it! Lick my asshole! Lick my ass while I fuck Thundarr's brains out! Lick it! Oh FUCK that feels goood!"

Then Tai gets up off of Thundarr's cock and turns herself around. She lowers herself onto his manhood once again, this time placing the head of his meat stick up against her tight, virgin little asshole. Then she starts putting her weight on it. She winces as the head of Thundarr's cock penetrates her ass. Slowly, she lowers herself onto his rod, centimeter by centimeter, until eventually he is balls deep into her ass. Then she leans back, as Thundarr begins thrusting his hips upwards, fucking her tight little asshole. As he's doing that, Ariel is finger fucking Tai's snatch and sucking on her thirteen year old little clit. Tai just can't hold herself back any longer.

"OH YEAH! OH FUCK! OH FUCK YEAH! OH SHIT! YEAH THAT'S IT! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD! LICK MY CLIT ! FUCK MY ASS! FUCK IT HARD! HARDER! FASTER! YES! MAKE ME CUM! MAKE ME CUM HARD! MAKE ME . . . AAAARRRGGHHHH!"

Tai cums right in Ariel's face, and the sorceress licks up every drop. At the exact same instant that Tai was cumming, Thundarr came right up inside her ass. Tai gets up off of Thundarr's cock and kneels down, bending over with her ass in the air. Princess Ariel spreads the girl's ass cheeks and licks up every drop of cum as it drips out of her ass. Then the two young women share a passionate kiss with each other, their tongues hungrily probing inside each other's mouths. Then they both crawl over to Thundarr, and they each kiss him passionately. Then they lie down, their heads resting on the barbarian's muscular chest, their bodies all glistening with sweat and semen. Then the three of them fall into a very deep, very restful, and very well deserved, sleep.

THE END


End file.
